The present invention relates in general to ultrasonic devices used primarily in dentistry, and in particular to a new and useful ultrasonic device having a chamber for receiving an additive for the ultrasonic cleansing fluid.
An ultrasonic device and method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,826. That device utilizes an ultrasonic vibrator which vibrates at a frequency range of 10,000 to 40,000 Hertz. A tool assembly for ultrasonically dispersing a cleansing fluid such as water, is connected to the vibrator by a shank. A sleeve encases the shank and defines an annular space therearound. Water which is used as the cleansing fluid is supplied from the vibrator to the annular space which is open near the rear end of the tool assembly. Water passing through the annular space reaches the front end of the tool assembly and is ultrasonically dispersed by the tip of the tool assembly.
The tool assembly, sleeve and a core portion of the vibrator are assembled as a single unit which can be detachably connected to a handle which carries the remainder of the vibrator as well as electrical and hydraulic connections for supplying power and the cleansing fluid.
The ultrasonic device is characterized by its intricate parts and compact design.